vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wind Creatures (Renegade Immortal)
Summary A hive minded species found in the Trial of Earth in the Chaotic Broken Stars, they work in groups that are divided in three hierarchies: Soldiers, Generals and the Tornado King. The soldiers follow the orders of generals, forming tornadoes and combining their power to attack at once. The Tornado King commands it's own tornado, as well as the generals of other tornadoes. If killed, more of the species are called to the location, making a prolonged fight simply impossible to hold up for most. As they are a ant-like hivemind connected mentally, they can't be disoriented or disheartened. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B individually, up to 5-C in the billions | Likely 5-C Name: Unknown, only referred to as creatures with adjectives like small or weird | Referred to as Tornado King Origin: Renegade Immortal Gender: Unknown (have no gender specifies, and might not have any due to their nature) | Referred to as male, unknown otherwise Age: Likely over 1000 (The dungeon they reside in has been explored more than 1000 years ago, and they were present still, tough they might have been other members of the species) Classification: Hivemind wind creatures Powers and Abilities: Core Formation level, Longevity, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Passive Limited Invisibility (Qi and many of its effects are invisible to mortals), Sound Manipulation (Can release piercing sounds that are omnidirectional), Wind Manipulation (Create a black wind by flying, and create entire tornadoes while in groups), Soul Manipulation (Their attacks damage ones soul), Telepathy among each other (will summon more if they are being killed, certain individuals lead the others), Fusionism (Can fuse their attacks and divine sense, allowing them to jump in tiers through numbers alone) | All previous to a higher extent, Mind Control over others of it's species Attack Potency: Country level individually (Core level, making them a hundred times stronger than Foundation Establishment Cultivators), up to Moon level in the billions (Can all combine their power into one. Capable of keeping up, and even easily killing Hunchback Meng) | Likely Moon level (Was challenging Hunchback Meng on it's own, and it's attacks were dangerous to him) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Meng Hao) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Should be immensely superior to Wang Lin's Qi Condensation self) | At least Class T Striking Strength: Country Class individually, up to Moon Class in the billions | Likely Moon Class Durability: Country level individually, up to Moon level in the billions (with their tornadoes) | Likely Moon level Stamina: High, have been continuously flying and creating tornadoes around Hunchback Meng for months Range: Likely kilometers (Can make tornadoes that reach up "all the way to the sky") Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Animalistic, will attack anything withing their range. They are mentally connected, and will work together to create tornadoes and combine their power under the control of the strongest individuals. | Unknown, seems smarter than the others. Weaknesses: Are hiveminded, so mimicking/controlling a general would make many obey it regardless of self preservation. However, in the presence of other leaders, they might be challenged and resisted. Key: Normal Individual | Tornado King Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Ergenverse Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Longevity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Wind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Telepaths